Romeo And Juliet
by syyg
Summary: Fullbringer Ichigo, now back in Karakura Town, searches for the lover he was forced to leave behind by Ginjo.


Author's note: this may be continued... Maybe.

* * *

Ichigo had been pulled into the Kareoke bar by an enthusiastic Riruka and Chad (who had an excellent point about her being very bratty until she got her way. It was easier to simply given in on the small things). Yukio tagged behind them apathetically. Of course, She had pushed the berry up onto the stage first. Ever since she had heard him singing int he shower a year ago, she had been completely obsessed at times of getting the orangette to sing. The bar was full of people, and more were coming in. Including someone who felt strangely familiar.

The orangette thought that the red head was completely insane. His voice was alright, but nothing to drive her to such measures to hear it, and to have others listen to it as well. the songs were all put onto shuffle and a pop song came up.

_"It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_it feels like, something's happening to me_

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_it feels like, something's happening to me_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_In the summer time, I met a guy_

_He was so fine, He blew my mind"_

Unbidden, images of a certain brown haired Soul Reaper floated in the young fullbringer's mind. It had been summer, hadn't it? As he had been out hunting hollows in teh middle of the day. A large group of the stupid things had appeared, and he had been running towards them, using his speed technique unique to him (A blend of the fullbring flash-step as well as shunpo. Ginjo-san had made him promise ot only use it in the most dire of circumstances) when he heard someone screaming. She was fighting, and losing badly. Using Zangetsu, he had destroyed all of the minor hollows, looking up to see what had made her gasp. Cracks had formed in the sky, allowing several Menos Grande to float through it. He could hear the soul reaper screaming for back up, terror evident in her voice. Ichigo simply went after the things, using his superior speed and intellect against the menos, destroying the lot of them in a few minutes.

_"Friends start telling me_

_'girl he's a loser' but they can't see_

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_it feels like, something's happening to me_

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_it feels like, something's happening to me_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Romeo and Juliet"_

That was the day Ichigo had met **him. **He was lonely, stunning, and sensuous. The shinigami captain indulged the young spiritual being's senses and mind in ways that no one else had ever been able to. The two of them had managed a couple of months of talking, and being with one another. Ichigo had confessed his love for the brown haired man to his leader, Ginjo, before asking if it would be alright if he went and dated the Soul reaper (the dark haired leader of the Fullbringers was very protective of them all). Instead of saying yes, the other had immediately moved the lot of them out of Japan, and into a series of countries for several years.

_"Hello!_

_From the first time, I saw his eyes_

_here was sunshine everytime_

_He walks into the room_

_I feel my heart go boom, boom, boom,_

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_it feels like, something's happening to me_

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_it feels like, something's happening to me_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Romeo and Juliet"_

The teen's heart had fluttered everytime he had met Sousuke, the other's presence and personality being addictice to him. And those dark, chocolate brown eyes. they spoke of a deep loneliness that broke the large hearted teen a little bit. So Ichigo had talked to, and hung out with the brunette as much as he could. When the other had kissed him, it felt natural and right. His memories of Sousuke were very happy.

_"There was a time, when I was young_

_and love, it felt so strong_

_Now it comes back to me, what's going on?_

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_it feels like, something's happening to me_

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_it feels like, something's happening to me_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Romeo and Juliet"_

Now Ichigo was back in Karakura, at seventeen, with the rest of the fullbringers. His love for Sousuke hadn't waned, as the others had hoped, but had simply lain dormant. Now that he was back in Karakura, the memories of the summer love, and being taken from the other suddenly, with no explanation at all wasn't helping one bit. Especially as Ichigo noticed that his brown haired almost-lover was looking at him, and had been there for the entirety of the song. the teen's eyes begged forgiveness, and he wanted to tell the other, that he hadn't wanted to leave, but Ginjo-sama had forced him to.


End file.
